05 Listopada 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Ernest Bryll. Wanna, której nigdy nie zaznałem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Złote łany - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Był taki dzień - 5 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3573 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3788); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3574 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3789); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Gdzieś to wpadło 37 (Hekam to zapadlo); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Świnka Peppa - Zębowa wróżka, odc. 22 (The tooth fairy, ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Budzik - Pies - przyjaciel kota; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Coś z niczego - odc. 3 (Scrap - it!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 18; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Mamy prawo odc. 118; magazyn kraj prod.Polska (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 70; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 944; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1333; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1512; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 21; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 9; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Monarch Cove - odc. 3 (Monarch Cove ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Ian Barry; wyk.:Virginia Williams, Kieren Hutchison, Samantha Shelton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3575 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3790); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3576 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3791); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1338 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1513; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 949; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 6 Upał kraj prod.Polska (1974); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - Malutki Kabaczek Mamusi, odc. 9 (Fireman Sam // Mummy?s little Pumpkin, ep. 9); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Ukryty śmiech kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Igor Przegrodzki, Leonard Pietraszak, Monika Krzywkowska, Łukasz Lewandowski, Dorota Segda, Grzegorz Borek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Forum - wydanie 528; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Mężczyzna moich marzeń (Decalage horaire (Jet lag)); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kojak seria 2 - Nieudana kradzież (Kojak 2 - Two - Four - Six for Two - Hundred, ep. 23); serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Był taki dzień - 5 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Notacje - Jan Nowak - Jeziorański. RWE; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 139/249 (The Love Boat 123(5-29) (Mothers Don`t Do That, Marrying for Money, Substitute Lover); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 140/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 132,cz.I (6-01) (Venetian Love Song, The Arrangement, Arrivederci, Gopher, The Gigolo); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 07:30 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 35/52 Zachwycające przedstawienie (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. What A Performance); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 45; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym:; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Panorama; STEREO 10:25 Pogoda; STEREO 11:00 Panorama; STEREO 11:05 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 19 (Dr Quinn s. III, What is love ep. 65); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 11 - Awantura jedenasta, czyli rzecz o metodzie leczenia sercem; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Niezwykły lot Boeinga 737; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Między nami seniorami; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 19/25 Prawda (25 degrs sud verit); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 306 Wypadek na boisku; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 101 - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 11/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Starter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 533; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 291; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Panorama; STEREO 21:50 Pogoda; STEREO 21:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:00 Brzydula Betty - odc. 9 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Warto rozmawiać - Jaki stadion w jakim mieście?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 4/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 604); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 5/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 605); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Wieczór artystyczny - Gustavo Santaolalla i zespół Bajofondo Tango Club - koncert z Festiwalu Filmu i Sztuki "Dwa Brzegi" Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec nad Wisłą 2007; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny (Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny) kraj prod.MALTA (2007); STEREO 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Łódź 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:11 Pogoda; STEREO 06:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:11 Pogoda; STEREO 07:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:25 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:58 Pogoda; STEREO 15:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 18:00 Transmisja inauguracyjnego posiedzenia Senatu RP; STEREO 20:03 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Rozmowa dnia, Publicystyka Polska 2007 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:58 Pogoda; STEREO 00:01 Kondycja ludzka - Współczesna plaga, odc. 9 (The Human Condition - The Modern Plague); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Śladami imperiów - Puerto Rico (Traces of empires); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:38 Serwis info; STEREO 02:03 Pogoda; STEREO 02:04 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 04.45 Music Spot 05.45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.30 Sekret Laury (190) - telenowela 07.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Grasz, czy nie - teleturniej 08.45 Łowcy skarbów (10) - serial przygodowy 09.45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (62) - serial sensacyjny 10.40 Miodowe lata (116) - serial komediowy 11.35 Samo życie (972) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Pensjonat Pod Różą (93): Mamusia (2) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (212) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (550) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (129, 130) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.35 Graczykowie (1) - serial komediowy 17.10 Miodowe lata (117) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (551) 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (973) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Z Archiwum X (171) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 MEGAHIT: Terminator 3: Bunt maszyn - film SF, USA 2003 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.25 Nieustraszeni - reality show 01.00 Nagroda gwarantowana 02.00 Nocne randki 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.25 Telesklep 06.20 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (869) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (43) - telenowela 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dok. 20.55 Na Wspólnej (870) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.55 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (8) - serial obyczajowy 01.05 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.55 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.55 Telesklep 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.45 TV Market - magazyn rekIamowy 08.20 Mała czarna - talk show 09.20 Zbuntowani (9) - serial obyczajowy 10.20 Big Brother 4.1: Omnibus - reality show 11.20 Big Brother 4.1: Ring - reality show 11.50 Big Brother 4.1: Ring - wyniki - reality show 12.50 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Cienka niebieska linia (8) - serial komediowy 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci (37) - serial ammowany 15.55 Skrzydła (15) - serial komediowy 16.30 Zbuntowani (10) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21.00 Big Brother 4.1: Show (1) - reality show 21.30 Big Brother 4.1: Show (2) - reality show 23.00 Big Brother 4.1: Ekstra - reality show 23.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport. Prognoza pogody 01.10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02.05 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 02.30 Big Brother 4.1: Extra 02.55 Muzyczne listy 03.45 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05.45 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.15 Telesklep 07.15 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07.45 Na powierzchni (13) - serial SF 08.45 Gorzka zemsta (99) - telenow. 09.40 Agenci NCIS (6) - serial krym. 10.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (20) - serial sensacyjny 11.45 Wyścig po kasę 12.40 Telesklep 14.00 Gorzka zemsta (100) - telen. 15.00 Maraton uśmiechu - rozr. 16.00 Przyjaciele (45) - serial komediowy 16.30 Pomoc domowa (45) - serial komediowy 17.05 Agenci NCIS (7) - serial kryminalny 18.05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (20) - serial sensacyjny 19.05 Przyjaciele (46) - serial komediowy 19.35 Pomoc domowa (46) - serial komediowy 20.10 Aniołki z piekła rodem (8) - serial sensacyjny 21.15 Wielki pożar (1) - film katastroficzny, Kanada/Niemcy/Nowa Zelandia/USA 2002 23.15 Bombonierka - program rozr. 00.15 Grom z jasnego nieba - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 02.10 Ecotropi - magazyn 02.30 You Can Dance - kulisy 03.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Krzyk; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Luter a współczesność; film dokumentalny; STEREO 09:30 Serwis TV - / 9 /; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Fiołki piękniejsze od diamentów świata odc.7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Zula z Czeczenii; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 945; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1327; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Misja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 510; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nie tylko o... - Rada Ochrony Pamięci Walk i Męczeństwa (Andrzej Przewoźnik); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Przebojowa noc (skrót 8); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dni przedostatnie, dni następne; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Mieszkać w Europie - Pod słońcem Prowansji 2; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Pola i miedze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Luter a współczesność; film dokumentalny; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Krzyk; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Pożeracz słońc; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - Ostoja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 945; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 14 - Wycieczka nad jezioro; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1327; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Andrzej Błaszczyński; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Dzień jak co dzień - Wielka ropa; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Forum - wydanie 528; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:52 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Polskość; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Z archiwum IPN - Ostoja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 945; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 14 - Wycieczka nad jezioro; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1327; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Forum - wydanie 528; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Dzień jak co dzień - Wielka ropa; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak grzybów (15); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Pożeracz słońc; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Nie tylko o... - Rada Ochrony Pamięci Walk i Męczeństwa (Andrzej Przewoźnik); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 American Ballet Theatre w San Francisco (American Ballet Theatre in San Francisco); widowisko kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Czytelnia odc. 32; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Alicja w krainie czarów (Alice at the Palace); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (1981); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Kino krótkich filmów - V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatrów Studenckich; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Studio TVP Kultura - Wielka giełda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Wielka Giełda (1966); widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Ada Rusowicz. Niebiesko - Czarni. Pochwała śpiewania; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Mocne uderzenie; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Bemibem; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Otruć mnicha. Portret Umberta Eco (Umberto Eco, Lord of the Books); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Charlie i Hrabia (The Count); komedia kraj prod.USA (1916); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 18:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Telekino - Bezpośrednie połączenie; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Luneta Lutka (Len's Lens); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Rozmowa o Pasolinim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Klasyka filmowa - Mamma Roma (Mamma Roma); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1962); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Carlos Kleiber: IV Symfonia Brahmsa (Brahms Symphony no. 4 - Carlos Kleiber); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa - Francis Ford Coppola przedstawia: - Święta ćpuna (The Junky's Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (1993); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Strefa - Wierszem - (odc. 5) Mariusz Grzebalski; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Strefa - Uparte dziecko - Emmett Williams w Poznaniu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Porządek z chaosu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kino nocne - Kobieta z papugą na ramieniu; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje 02:45 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie programu Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 119 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 519 USA 1999 07:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1721 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 521 USA 1988 08:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 420 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 517 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 518 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 105 USA 2001 10:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 203 USA 2001 10:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 204 USA 2001 11:00 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 219 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 421 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 422 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 412 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 12:35 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 413 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 303 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 304 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 519 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 520 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 521 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 120 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 520 USA 1999 16:10 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1722 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 424 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 501 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 221 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 305 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 306 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 521 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 522 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 501 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 19:55 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 502 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:20 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 301 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 302 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 303 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 304 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 22:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 305 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 22:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 306 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 22:50 Trafiony - Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 309 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 Lody na patyku - film reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Yftach Katzur, Avi Hadash, Jonathan Sagall, Zachi Noy, Anat Atzmon, Savich Goldreich, Dvora Kedar, Ophelia Shtruhl, Rachel Steiner, Menashe Warshavsky Izrael 1978 01:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 01:40 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 109 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1722 02:55 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 219 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 03:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 120 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 520 USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 1992 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 49 Australia 2001 08:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 USA 2004 09:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2006 10:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 1992 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3: Oko za oko - serial przygodowy odc. 3 reż. Michael Pattison, Kanada 2002 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 49 Australia 2001 13:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 USA 2004 14:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2006 15:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 1992 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 50 Australia 2001 17:00 Zaginiony świat 3: Uwierz w duchy - serial przygodowy odc. 4 reż. Michael Pattison, Kanada 2002 18:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 USA 2004 19:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 USA 2006 20:05 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2001 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2006 22:00 Rozgrywka - film sensacyjny reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Robert De Niro, Edward Norton, Marlon Brando, Angela Bassett Niemcy/ USA 2001 00:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2006 01:15 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2001 02:10 Rozgrywka - film sensacyjny reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Robert De Niro, Edward Norton, Marlon Brando, Angela Bassett Niemcy/ USA 2001 04:20 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2001 Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 6 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 10, Chłopiec dla świata USA 2000 09:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Zgadnij kto nie wpadnie na kolację? USA 1998 10:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Wybory USA 1998 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 21, Szaleństwo na Manhattanie reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 6, Powrót USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 11, Srebrne dzwony USA 2000 13:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 3, Super Grace USA 1998 13:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 4, Serce matki USA 1998 14:20 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 7 15:25 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 22, Historia Williama reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, Człowiek z Cro-Magnon USA 2000 17:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 1, Powrót do domu USA 2003 18:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 9, Szpiedzy kontra szpiedzy reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 5, Upadek USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 6, Gwiazda porno USA 1998 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 24, Poranna niespodzianka reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 9, Wieczór w restauracji USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 10, Prawdziwy fan USA 1998 21:55 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 3, Osiągnięcia reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 1, Następny reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 8 00:40 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 4, Naprawione serca USA 2005 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, Gra w oskarżenia USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 2 Canal + 06:05 Obiecany raj - film dokumentalny 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie IV - serial animowany odc. 12 08:00 Sezon na słówka - dramat obyczajowy 09:50 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny 11:55 Zakochany anioł - komedia 13:40 Życie ukryte w słowach - dramat obyczajowy 15:40 Fletch żyje - komedia kryminalna 17:20 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata - film dokumentalny 18:25 Historie miłosne - film obyczajowy 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie IV - serial animowany odc. 13 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 1/3 22:40 Premiera Dotknij mnie, bym poczuł - film dokumentalny 23:45 Teoria chaosu - dramat sensacyjny 01:35 Omen 3 - Ostatnie starcie - horror 03:20 Masz na imię Justine - dramat obyczajowy Canal + Film 08:30 Perła w koronie - dramat obyczajowy 10:25 ¦wiece na Bay Street - dramat obyczajowy 12:10 Simpsonowie 4 - serial animowany odc. 12 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Szczę¶liwy dzień - komedia romantyczna 14:45 Deser Zbawca - film krótkometrażowy 15:05 Hawaje, Oslo - dramat obyczajowy 17:10 Skok przez płot - film animowany 18:35 Chiński boom: Nowe fortuny - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 19:30 Aktualno¶ci filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Komedia romantyczna - komedia 21:25 Biznes - film sensacyjny 23:00 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 1/3 00:35 Księga miło¶ci - komediodramat 02:00 W pustyni i w puszczy - serial przygodowy 03:55 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci - dramat obyczajowy Canal + Sport 06:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 07:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 09:15 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 09:35 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Ruch Chorzów 11:50 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 13:10 1 na 1: Mariusz Ujek - magazyn sportowy 13:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Toronto Raptors - Boston Celtics 16:00 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 18:00 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 19:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Jagiellonia Białystok - Lech Poznań 20:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz ŁKS ŁódĽ - Wisła Kraków 22:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Manchester United 00:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Wigan Athletic - Chelsea Londyn 02:40 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 04:10 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 04:35 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy Canal + Sport 2 13:45 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Juventus Turyn - Inter Mediolan 15:45 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz West Ham United - Bolton Wanderers 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Betis Sewilla 22:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 00:15 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Nancy - Girondins Bordeaux Ale kino! 08:00 Rozbitkowie - dramat społeczny 09:45 Susza - dramat obyczajowy 11:30 Poirot - Zerwane zaręczyny - film kryminalny 13:15 Rio Grande - western 15:05 Bergman i teatr - film dokumentalny 16:15 Głosy - film psychologiczny 18:05 Gra w klasy - komedia 20:00 Seks na ekranie: Seks i nieme kino - serial dokumentalny 21:10 ale klasyczne! Szejk - melodramat 22:50 Resident Evil - horror SF 00:40 Requiem - thriller 02:15 Wszyscy i nikt - film sensacyjny AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 14:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 117 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 117 20:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 18 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 22:00 Zawód glina - serial kryminalny odc. 3 22:30 Zawód glina - serial kryminalny odc. 4 23:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 00:00 The Shield: ¦wiat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 19 02:00 The Shield: ¦wiat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 17 11:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 1 12:00 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 12 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 24 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 20 15:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 1 16:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 17 17:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 1 18:00 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 12 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 24 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 20 21:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 1 22:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 18 23:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 2 00:00 Sliders: Pi±ty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 13 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 25 02:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 1 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 2 BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Come Outside - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 08:30 Magiczne kalosze - serial animowany 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Jak zostałem bogaczem - program gospodarczy 09:30 Kurort wstydliwych dolegliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - magazyn poradnikowy 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie Kew - program przyrodniczy 11:30 Zwierzęce zbrodnie - program przyrodniczy 12:30 Co ludzie powiedz±? - serial komediowy 13:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 13:30 Najbliższa rodzina - serial komediowy 14:00 Targowisko antyków - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 15:00 ¦ledztwa Hetty Waintrop - serial kryminalny 16:00 Jak zostałem bogaczem - program gospodarczy 16:30 Zrób na tym pieni±dze - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 17:30 Ogrodowe potyczki - program dla hobbystów 18:00 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 18:30 Najbliższa rodzina - serial komediowy 19:00 Worrall Thompson - magazyn poradnikowy 20:00 Miłosna zupa - serial komediowy 21:00 Szkoła Waterloo Road - serial obyczajowy 22:00 Dwa piwa i paczka czipsów - serial komediowy 22:30 Dobrej nocki - serial komediowy 23:00 Miłosna zupa - serial komediowy 00:00 Co ludzie powiedz±? - serial komediowy 00:30 Szkoła Waterloo Road - serial obyczajowy 01:30 Moja rodzinka - serial komediowy 02:00 Najbliższa rodzina - serial komediowy 02:30 EastEnders - serial komediowy 03:00 Miłosna zupa - serial komediowy 04:00 Targowisko antyków - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 05:00 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - magazyn poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Cinemax 06:00 Radosne Purim - komedia 07:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne - magazyn filmowy 07:50 Piękna i drań - dramat obyczajowy 09:35 W poszukiwaniu siebie - komedia 11:10 Biały my¶liwy o czarnym sercu - dramat przygodowy 13:00 Zemsta Różowej Pantery - komedia kryminalna 14:40 Jedno życzenie - dramat obyczajowy 16:15 W blasku Hollywood: Susan Sarandon - serial dokumentalny 16:45 Radosne Purim - komedia 18:10 Ostatni smok - film przygodowy 20:00 Być kobiet±. Premiera Ja¶minowe kobiety - dramat obyczajowy 22:10 Piękna i drań - dramat obyczajowy 23:50 Dallas 362 - dramat obyczajowy 01:25 Klatka szaleńców - komedia 02:55 Hotel Dante - horror odc. 1/2 04:20 Kobiety kontra mężczyĽni - komedia Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 BliĽniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 BliĽniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 15:30 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 15:55 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:20 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:45 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 17:10 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 17:35 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:25 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:50 Dom dla zmy¶lonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 19:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 19:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 20:05 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Budowle przyszło¶ci: Nowe Ľródła energii - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Everest: Przekraczaj±c granice: W strefie ¶mierci - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Gło¶niki woofer i szybka jazda samochodem - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Budowle przyszło¶ci: Nowe Ľródła energii - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Everest: Przekraczaj±c granice: W strefie ¶mierci - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 63 16:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 16:30 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 17:00 Pi±ty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Pi±ty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: HP - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: ¦mierciono¶na słoma - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 64 21:00 Opowie¶ć o Nathanie - film dokumentalny 22:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem: BTK - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Hart i Hollinger - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Skręcony wieżowiec - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Impresje - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: ¦mierciono¶na słoma - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: MGB GT - serial dokumentalny Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 08:00 Chłopak od muzyki - komedia obyczajowa 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 46 12:00 Zapiski z czasów wojny - dramat obyczajowy 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 15:00 Chłopak od muzyki - komedia obyczajowa 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 47 18:00 Znak czterech - film kryminalny 20:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 175 21:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 1 23:00 Prawo i porz±dek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 5 00:00 Słowo honoru - dramat obyczajowy 02:00 Zapiski z czasów wojny - dramat obyczajowy 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 HBO 06:00 Mały mi¶ polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa - film animowany 07:25 Mały Manhattan - komedia romantyczna 08:55 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy 10:55 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia 12:55 Nastolatki - film familijny 14:45 Miło¶ć do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna 16:25 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia 18:15 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Kelnerzy - komedia 21:40 Syriana - thriller 23:45 Samotny Jim - komedia obyczajowa 01:15 Kelnerzy - komedia 02:45 Syriana - thriller 04:50 ¦l±ski interes - film dokumentalny HBO 2 06:00 Lustrzana maska - film fantasy 07:40 Kalamazoo? - komedia 09:25 Poddaj się, Dorotko - dramat obyczajowy 10:50 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna 12:20 Moja bar micwa - komedia 13:50 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia 15:20 Rodzina Steedów - film obyczajowy 17:10 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia 18:45 Miesi±c miodowy z mamusi± - komedia 20:15 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 21:00 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia romantyczna 22:35 Przekładaniec - film kryminalny 00:20 Chaos - dramat obyczajowy 02:30 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia romantyczna 04:05 Przekładaniec - film kryminalny HBO Comedy 10:00 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 6 10:20 Czas na mnie - komedia obyczajowa 12:00 Wróć na scenę - komedia 13:50 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna 15:15 Czas na mnie - komedia obyczajowa 16:55 Wróć na scenę - komedia 18:45 Na jej miejscu - komedia romantyczna 20:10 Randka z o.o. - serial komediowy odc. 7 20:30 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy 21:55 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna 23:45 Zatańczyć z Ann± - komedia 01:35 Randka na mo¶cie - komedia romantyczna Kino Polska 06:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski 06:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski WypowiedĽ: Ignacy Gogolewski. 06:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski Wystrzał. - film kostiumowy 07:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski Hamlet x 5. - film dokumentalny 08:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski Witkacy. - film biograficzny 08:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 08:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 45A/81. 09:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 44/83. 09:25 Rodzina do kina 09:30 Rodzina do kina Poznańskie słowiki. - film psychologiczny 11:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński 11:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński WypowiedĽ: Marcel Łoziński. 11:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Jak żyć. - film dokumentalny 13:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński WypowiedĽ: Marcel Łoziński. 13:20 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński WypowiedĽ: Marcel Łoziński. 13:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Marcel Łoziński Absolutorium. - etiuda filmowa 13:50 Seans sensacji 13:55 Seans sensacji Wielki Szu. - dramat sensacyjny 15:50 Seans sensacji Jasny dzień wolno¶ci. - film dokumentalny 16:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Zacne grzechy. - film obyczajowy 18:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski 18:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski WypowiedĽ: Ignacy Gogolewski. 18:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Ignacy Gogolewski Wystrzał. - film kostiumowy 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. PKF 32/45. 19:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. PKF 46/48. 20:10 Młode kadry 20:15 Młode kadry Moja wina. - etiuda filmowa 20:25 Młode kadry Papiero¶nica. - etiuda filmowa 20:35 Młode kadry Bohater naszych czasów. - etiuda filmowa 20:50 Młode kadry Smuga cienia. - etiuda filmowa 21:10 Seans sensacji 21:15 Seans sensacji Raj na ziemi. - film sensacyjny 23:00 Seans sensacji Cienie na piasku. - reportaż 23:40 Seans sensacji 23:45 Seans sensacji Wielki Szu. - dramat sensacyjny 01:25 Seans sensacji Jasny dzień wolno¶ci. - film dokumentalny 01:50 Seans sensacji Na sprzedaż. - etiuda filmowa 02:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski 02:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski WypowiedĽ: Radosław Piwowarski. 02:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Radosław Piwowarski Poci±g do Hollywood. - komedia obyczajowa MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk-show 07:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 08:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Modelki z Miami - reality show 09:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzuj±ce teledyski 11:00 Music non-stop 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 15:30 O'Grady - serial animowany 16:00 MTV Vaults Beyoncé - reportaż o wokalistce 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV Rockuje 19:00 Real World vs. Road Rules - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozs±dku 20:00 Wade Robson - kurs tańca 21:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 21:30 Pię¶ć mistrza Zen - reality show 22:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 22:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Don't kill the music - nocna play-lista Planete 06:45 Europa wzdłuż i wszerz: Włochy - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 07:20 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 08:10 Wiedza dla odważnych: Tajemnice kwasowych jaskiń - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 08:45 Wiedza dla odważnych: NajgroĽniejsze węże Indii - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 09:20 Wiedza dla odważnych: Wulkany - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 09:55 Twórca i tworzywo: John Bock - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/15 10:25 Wiedza dla odważnych: Lodowe jaskinie - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 10:55 Wiedza dla odważnych: Australijskie krokodyle - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 11:25 Dwa dni w paĽdzierniku - film dokumentalny 12:50 Z u¶miechem do strefy wojennej - film dokumentalny 14:15 Planeta Clipperton: NajeĽdĽcy - serial przyrodniczy odc. 4/6 14:50 Afera - film dokumentalny 16:15 To nie czary!: Topnienie lodowców - program popularnonaukowy odc. 4/20 16:50 Twórca i tworzywo: Wang Du - serial dokumentalny odc. 15-ost. 17:25 ¦wiat Marii - film dokumentalny 18:00 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Epopeja bałtycka - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 18:35 J. Edgar Hoover. Amerykański Wielki Brat - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny ¶wiat Voodoo: Ofiary - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Granice ludzkich możliwo¶ci: Czas - film dokumentalny odc. 3-ost. 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Rosja - Czeczenia. Głosy protestu - film dokumentalny 22:35 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 23:25 Trzej towarzysze - film dokumentalny 01:20 Projekt X. Chemiczna kastracja - film dokumentalny 02:15 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Wyspy Brytyjskie od zachodu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 02:45 Twórca i tworzywo: Anya Gallaccio - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 Zone Reality 06:00 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Jak dostać pracę - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Jak dostać pracę - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Od ¶rodka - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwo¶ci - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Od ¶rodka - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Jak dostać pracę - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Spotkanie ze ¶mierci± - serial dokumentalny 18:00 SOS dla rodziny - serial dokumentalny 18:35 Nieznane opowie¶ci z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 19:30 Jak dostać pracę - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Gliny - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Na tropie zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Gliny - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Medycyna s±dowa - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Niebezpieczne ¶licznotki - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny TCM 06:45 Dwa tygodnie w innym mie¶cie - dramat obyczajowy 08:30 Wyspa skarbów - film przygodowy 10:45 Lady L - komedia obyczajowa 12:30 Siła przyci±gania - dramat obyczajowy 14:00 Arszenik i stare koronki - komedia 15:55 O jednego szpiega za dużo - komedia sensacyjna 17:35 Naga ostroga - western 19:05 Arszenik i stare koronki - komedia 21:00 Syrena z Missisipi - film sensacyjny 23:00 Trzy kamelie - dramat obyczajowy 00:55 Syrena z Missisipi - film sensacyjny 03:00 Naga ostroga - western 04:30 Małe kobietki - dramat obyczajowy Tele 5 06:05 Voltron - obrońca wszech¶wiata - serial animowany odc. 46/52 06:35 Zbuntowana - telenowela odc. 130/138 07:20 Stellina - telenowela odc. 9/160 08:15 Prognoza pogody 08:20 Cyrograf - serial sensacyjny odc. 20/40 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 10:30 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela odc. 131/138 13:40 Stellina - telenowela odc. 10/160 14:35 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy odc. 43/48 16:05 Cyrograf - serial sensacyjny odc. 21/40 17:05 Australijski patrol - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:55 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 18:50 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy odc. 44/48 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Eks - thriller 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 W granicach prawa - serial kryminalny odc. 7/13 23:00 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:20 Ocean dusz - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/6 00:20 Sekrety i zdrady - film erotyczny 04:00 Rybia nocka Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne - Wiadomości 10:00 Meksyk - Brazylia - Mistrzostwa Świata w Rio de Janeiro - faza grupowa 11:00 CB Cementos la Unión Ribarroja - Györi Audi ETO - Liga Mistrzyń - faza grupowa - 2. kolejka 12:00 Wiadomości - Wiadomości 14:00 CB Cementos la Unión Ribarroja - Györi Audi ETO - Liga Mistrzyń - faza grupowa - 2. kolejka 15:00 World Tour w Phuket - Finał kobiet 15:30 Senegal - Urugwaj - Mistrzostwa Świata w Rio de Janeiro - faza grupowa 16:30 Hypo Niederösterreich - Larvik HK - Liga Mistrzyń - faza grupowa - 2. kolejka 18:00 Wiadomości - Wiadomości 18:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych - Inne 18:30 Escape - Inne 19:00 ASK Ryga - Łukoil Academic Sofia - Puchar ULEB - sezon zasadniczy 20:45 Grand Prix Walencji - Moto GP 21:30 Liga hiszpańska - Sezon zasadniczy 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne - Wiadomości 23:15 Francja - Nigeria - Mistrzostwa Świata w Rio de Janeiro - faza grupowa 0:15 Wiadomości - Wiadomości 1:00 Wiadomości - Wiadomości Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat - odc. 9 6:30 Alternatywne style życia - odc. 17 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia odc. 39 7:30 Szkoła jogi - Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego odc. 5 8:00 Przyjęcia specjalne - odc. 14 8:30 Terapia szokowa - Tina odc. 3 9:00 Sobota w kuchni - odc. 17 9:30 Areszt domowy - Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz odc. 11 10:00 Areszt domowy - Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz odc. 12 10:30 Obieżyświat - Podróże po świecie odc. 26 11:00 Poradnik Tany Byron - odc. 66 12:00 Sobota w kuchni - odc. 17 12:30 Sobota w kuchni - odc. 18 13:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Dojrzałe piękno - Film dokumentalny 14:00 Areszt domowy - Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz odc. 4 14:30 Obieżyświat - Podróże po świecie odc. 26 15:00 Szkoła jogi - Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego odc. 5 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia odc. 39 16:00 Randka na czas - odc. 3 16:30 Modny obciach - odc. 1 17:30 Poradnik Tany Byron - odc. 50 18:30 Randka na czas - odc. 33 19:00 Udawacze - odc. 33 20:00 Poradnik Tany Byron - odc. 66 21:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: W imię miłości. Życie i śmierć księżnej Diany - Film dokumentalny 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - odc. 178 23:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - odc. 6 0:00 Męski striptiz - odc. 5 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - odc. 178 2:00 Kulisy Hollywood - odc. 6 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - odc. 6 Travel Channel 8:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż - Przygody w Parku Kakadu 8:30 Odległe lądy - Kanał Koryncki i Peloponez 9:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu - Grenlandia 10:00 Kuchnie świata - Liban 11:00 Obieżyświat - Kraje Zatoki Arabskiej 12:30 Spragniony podróżnik - Musujące wina Carneros - Kalifornia 13:00 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie - Wędrówki po Peru 13:30 Żyłka podróżnicza - Chorwacja 14:00 Podróżnik - Hawaje 14:30 Opowieści - Czas karnawału 15:00 Obieżyświat - Kraje Zatoki Arabskiej 16:00 Poza granicami - Droga do Iguaçu, Argentyna 16:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż - Przygody w Parku Kakadu 17:00 Żyłka podróżnicza - Barcelona 17:30 Odległe lądy - Patmos, Marathi, Arci i Lipsi 18:00 Spragniony podróżnik - Ice Vodka - Szwecja i Laponia 18:30 Na rozdrożach Azji - Liban 19:00 Podróże marzeń - Kanada - Góry Skaliste i Nowy Jork 19:30 Żyłka podróżnicza - Chorwacja 20:00 Żyłka podróżnicza - Dubaj 20:30 Travel 2007 - Listopad 21:00 Spragniony podróżnik - Święto na Dalekim Wschodzie - Tajwan 21:30 Smaki Peru - Pustynne wybrzeże 22:00 Obieżyświat - Kraje Zatoki Arabskiej 23:00 Spragniony podróżnik - Gorzkie krople - największa tajemnica świata 23:30 Ekstremalni podróżnicy - Góra Fudżi - Japonia 0:00 Odgłosy ginącego świata - Klejnoty Wschodu 0:30 Poszukiwacze przygód - Niemcy i Japonia 1:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu - Malezja, Azja południowo-wschodnia RTL 6:00 Punkt 6 - Infomagazin 7:00 RTL Shop - Verkaufsshow 7:00 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 7:55 Handyscout-TV - Dauerwerbesendung 8:00 Unter uns - (3211); Regie: Robert Lyons (D 2007) 8:30 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten - (3858); Regie: René Wolter (D 2007) 9:00 Punkt 9 - Infomagazin 9:30 Ist doch nur Spaß - Clip-Show (45) 10:00 Einsatz in vier Wänden - Doku-Soap über Wohnprobleme 10:30 Mein Baby - Doku-Soap 11:00 Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung - Paare suchen ihr Zuhause 11:30 Die Kinderärzte von St. Marien - Schicksale im Kinderkrankenhaus (46) 12:00 Punkt 12 - Mittagsjournal 14:00 Die Oliver Geissen Show - Talkshow 15:00 Familienhilfe mit Herz - Hilfe für Menschen in der Krise 16:00 Das Strafgericht - Gerichtsshow 17:30 Unter uns - (3212); Regie: Robert Lyons (D 2007) 18:00 Explosiv - Das Magazin 18:30 Exclusiv - Starmagazin 18:45 RTL aktuell - Nachrichten und Sport 19:03 Wetter - Pogoda 19:05 Alles, was zählt - (296); Regie: Jörg Mielich (D 2007) 19:40 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten - (3859); Regie: René Wolter (D 2007) 20:15 Wer wird Millionär? - Quizshow 21:15 Bauer sucht Frau - Liebe auf dem Lande (3/9) 22:15 Extra - Infomagazin 23:30 "Future Trend"-Reportage - Prawo i przestępczość 0:00 RTL-Nachtjournal - Nachrichtenmagazin 0:27 Wetter - Pogoda 0:35 10 vor 11 - Kulturmagazin 1:00 Bauer sucht Frau - Liebe auf dem Lande (3/9) 1:50 Unsere erste gemeinsame Wohnung - Paare suchen ihr Zuhause 2:20 Die Oliver Geissen Show - Talkshow 3:10 RTL-Nachtjournal - Nachrichtenmagazin 3:37 Wetter - Pogoda 3:40 RTL Shop - Verkaufsshow Discovery Channel (Niemcy) 6:55 Volles Risiko - Die Sprengmeister 7:50 Die größten Projekte der Welt - Brücke im Eis 8:45 Doctorology - Mit Leslie Nielsen auf Visite - Gynäkologie&Urologie; 9:10 Doctorology - Mit Leslie Nielsen auf Visite - Gynäkologie&Urologie; 9:40 Lonely Planet Stadtgeflüster - Dublin 10:30 Rides - Heiße Öfen, coole Kisten - Inne 11:25 Mythbusters - Die Wissensjäger - Todesangst im Treibsand / Haartrockner in der Badewanne / Explodierende Tattoos 12:20 American Chopper - Dixie Chopper 2 13:05 Die größten Projekte der Welt - Die Pyramidenstadt 14:00 Star Wars - Ein Blick in die Zukunft - Das Laserschwert des Darth Vader 14:50 Tornado - Entfesselte Kräfte 15:45 Test Case - Peter und Felix lassens krachen - Alles geschnallt? 16:10 Dirty Jobs - Arbeit, die keiner machen will - Im Tank des Grauens 16:50 Volles Risiko - Sanitäter im Gangland 17:45 Technikwelten - Informacje 18:10 Doctorology - Mit Leslie Nielsen auf Visite - Gastroenterologie 18:40 American Chopper - Mikes Special 19:30 Dirty Jobs - Arbeit, die keiner machen will - Mike sieht schwarz 20:15 Mythbusters - Die Wissensjäger - Die explodierende Kalorienbombe / Gefährliches Kartenspiel / Die Statik-Kanone 21:05 Gigantisch - New York - Brücke über den Harlem River 21:50 Matt Rogers fette Maschinen - Die Vegas Bühne 22:45 Firepower - Radpanzer 23:10 Firepower - Mirage Jet 23:35 Technikwelten - Informacje 0:00 Doctorology - Mit Leslie Nielsen auf Visite - Gastroenterologie 0:30 Die größten Projekte der Welt - Die Pyramidenstadt 1:20 Dirty Jobs - Arbeit, die keiner machen will - Mike sieht schwarz 2:05 Stunt Junkies - Garrett McNamara 2:30 American Chopper - Mikes Special 3:20 Mythbusters - Die Wissensjäger - Die explodierende Kalorienbombe / Gefährliches Kartenspiel / Die Statik-Kanone Disney Channel (Niemcy) 6:00 Herkules - Hercules und die Eule von Athen; (USA 1998) Orig: "Hercules" 6:25 Chip und Chap - Die Ritter des Rechts - Kampf gegen den Bauch; Orig: "Chip'n Dale's Rescue Rangers". Regie: John Kimball, Bob Zamboni (USA 1989) 6:50 Pinky Dinky Doo - Pinky Dinky Doo und die Weltraum-Muffins; Regie: Jeff Buckland, Kent W. Meredith (USA 2006) 7:00 Nouky und seine Freunde - Lola und der Spiegel; Orig: "Nouky & Friends". Regie: David Degrande (2006) 7:10 Disney Meister Manny's Werkzeugkiste - Das alte Karussell; Orig: "Disney Handy Manny". Regie: Charles E. Bastien (USA 2005) 7:25 Higglystadt Helden - Flappy ist traurig / Der perfekte Abend; Orig: "Higglytown Heroes". Regie: George Evelyn & Denis Morella (USA 2004) 7:50 Meine Freunde Tigger und Puuh - I-Aah und der verlorene Schwanz; Orig: "Disney's My Friends Tigger & Pooh". Regie: Don McKinnon (USA 2006) 8:05 101 Dalmatiner - Die Hundeschau / Rolly auf Abwegen; (USA 1997) Orig: "101 Dalmatians" 8:25 Abenteuer mit Timon und Pumbaa - Kroko Chaos / Wer zuletzt schmatzt, schmatzt am besten; (USA 1995) Orig: "Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa" 8:50 Arielle, die Meerjungfrau - Sebastian, die Quasselkrabbe; Orig: "Little Mermaid". Regie: Jamie Mitchell (USA 1992) 9:10 Aladdin - So ein Schlammassel; Regie: Alan Zaslove, Bob Hathcock, Rob LaDuca, Toby Shelton (USA 1994) 9:35 Pippi Langstrumpf - Tante Matildas Erbe; Orig: "Pippi Longstocking". Regie: Paul Riley (D 1997) 10:00 Pinky Dinky Doo - Pinky und das mürrische Krokodil; Regie: Jeff Buckland, Kent W. Meredith (USA 2006) 10:10 Nouky und seine Freunde - Das Küchenkonzert; Orig: "Nouky & Friends". Regie: David Degrande (2006) 10:20 Disney Meister Manny's Werkzeugkiste - Onkel Manny; Orig: "Disney Handy Manny". Regie: Charles E. Bastien (USA 2005) 10:35 Jojos Zirkus - Der verlorene Golfball / Goliath lernt Einrad fahren; Orig: "Jojo's Circus". Regie: Jim Jinkins / David Campbell (USA 2004) 11:00 Meine Freunde Tigger und Puuh - Puuh geht ein Licht auf; Orig: "Disney's My Friends Tigger & Pooh". Regie: Don McKinnon (USA 2006) 11:15 101 Dalmatiner - Der schnellste Hund der Welt; (USA 1997) Orig: "Disney's 101 Dalmatians" 11:25 Mickys Clubhaus - So was von Goofy! / Achterbahnmaler / Wakeboarding / Wie man Tellerwäscher wird; Orig: "House of Mouse". Regie: Robert Gannaway, Tony Craig (USA 2001) 11:50 Art Attack - Magazyn dziecięcy 12:10 Brandy & Mr. Whiskers - Haarig, haarig / Sherlock Whiskers; Regie: Timothy Björkland (USA 2004) 12:35 Große Pause - Projekt "Pausenlos" / Die Essensschlacht; Orig: "Disney's Recess". Regie: Chuck Sheetz (USA 1997) 13:00 Hotel Zack & Cody - Der Eignungstest; Orig: "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody". Regie: Henry Chan (USA 2005) 13:25 Lilo und Stitch - Was war?; Orig: "Disney's Lilo & Stitch! The Series". Regie: Chris Sanders, Vic Cook, Don McKinnon (USA 2003) 13:45 Wochenend-Kids - Eine schwere Entscheidung / Die Clownschule; Orig: "The Weekender's". Regie: Steve Lyons (USA 2000) 14:10 Fleckgeflutscht! - Windelschwindel; Orig: "Staines Down Drains". Regie: Guy Gross, Jane Schneider (AUS 2005) 14:35 Barbaren-Dave - König für einen Tag oder zwei / Gute Schlacht, Freunde; Orig: "Disney's Dave the Barbarian". Regie: Howy Parkins (USA 2003) 15:00 Kim Possible - Seriencocktail; Regie: Chris Bailey (USA 2004) 15:25 American Dragon - Der Drachenlehrling; Orig: "Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long". Regie: Christian Roman (USA 2004) 15:50 Kuzcos Königsklasse - Waschtag / Der findige Schummler; Orig: "Disneys Kuzco's Königsklasse". Regie: Dave Knott (USA 2005) 16:15 Mensch, Derek! - Der Klempner des Grauens; Regie: Ron Murphy (USA 2007) 16:40 Mensch, Derek! - Machtkämpfe; Regie: Ron Murphy (USA 2007) 17:05 Life Bites - Regie: David Gromer (D 2007) 17:10 Disney Kurze Pause - Das ideale Mädchen; Regie: Jan Markus Linhof (D 2007) 17:20 Disney Kurze Pause - Lerngruppen; Regie: Jan Markus Linhof (D 2007) 17:30 Große Pause - Der Einbruch; Orig: "Disney's Recess". Regie: Chuck Sheetz (USA 1997) 17:40 Lilo und Stitch - Mülli; Orig: "Disney's Lilo & Stitch! The Series". Regie: Chris Sanders, Vic Cook, Don McKinnon (USA 2003) 18:05 Kim Possible - Überfällig / Die Riesenschaben; Regie: Chris Bailey (USA 2004) 18:30 F.T.P.D. - Die Märchenpolizei - Aladin ohne Wunderlampe; Orig: "Fairy Tale Police Department". Regie: David Evans, Karl Zwicky (AUS 2003) 18:55 Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen - Der Kinohit des Jahres / Liebes Tagebuch ...; Orig: "Fairly Odd Parents". Regie: Butch Hartman (CDN 2001) 19:25 Mein Dad ist'n Rockstar - Der Rock Zilla - Kult; Orig: "My Dad, the Rockstar". Regie: Doug Thoms (CDN 2003) 19:50 Disneys Tauschrausch - Das Seifenkisten-Rennen / Cheerleader-Wahn; Orig: "The Replacements". Regie: Heather Martinez (USA 2006) 20:15 Die wilden Kerle III - Orig: "Die wilden Kerle 3". Regie und Drehbuch: Joachim Masannek (D 2006) 21:45 Disney Channels Comedy Crew - Regie: David Gromer, Jochen Donauer (D 2006) 22:00 Heidi - Orig: "Arupusu No Shoujo Haiji". Regie: Alan Simpson (D 2005) 23:20 Mickys Clubhaus - Die Sport-Show / Wie man ein Baseballfan wird / Goofys Gymnastik; Orig: "House of Mouse". Regie: Robert Gannaway, Tony Craig (USA 2001) 23:45 Abenteuer mit Timon und Pumbaa - Uga-Uga-Pumbaa; (USA 1995) Orig: "Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa" 0:00 Disneys lange Nächte - Disneys Lilo & Stitch; Regie: Chris Sanders, Vic Cook, Don McKinnon (USA 2003) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Łódź z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel (Niemcy) z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel (Niemcy) z 2007 roku